Rather be
by baekfrappe
Summary: Banyak orang yang melakukan apapun demi orang yang disukainya bisa menjadi suka padanya. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya cukup diam, mencintai dari jauh, tidak memaksakan apapun, dan biarkan Tuhan yang bekerja. {chanbaek/baekyeol;yaoi!}


.

.

.

 ** _Rather be_**

 **Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

 **Genre :**

Romance, Drama

 **Rated :**

T

 **Summary :**

Banyak orang yang melakukan apapun demi orang yang disukainya bisa menjadi suka padanya. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya cukup diam, mencintai dari jauh, tidak memaksakan apapun, dan biarkan Tuhan yang bekerja. ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Yaoi! RnR, please?

.

.

.

Tatapan Baekhyun jatuh kepada Chanyeol, sudah sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu. Mungkin sudah mencapai satu jam lebih. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah bosan untuk menatapnya. Menatap bagaimana lelaki berparas tampan dengan tinggi badan yang sedikit di atas rata-rata itu berlarian kesana-kemari untuk merebut ataupun menggiring bola berwarna orange itu.

Chanyeol memang tidak bermain sendirian. Dia bersama kedua temannya yang sama-sama tampan, Sehun dan Yifan. Meski begitu, bahkan kedua teman Chanyeol itu tetap tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan Baekhyun, sekalipun Yifan lebih keren atau Sehun yang lebih cool. Tapi, tidak. Pandangan Baekhyun selalu, dan akan selalu jatuh kepada seorang Park Chanyeol.

Posisi Baekhyun sedikit tersembunyi di kursi penonton yang disediakan di lapangan basket outdoor milik sekolah mereka. Baekhyun sengaja memilih kursi paling atas, paling pojok menjauhi pintu masuk. Membiarkan tubuh mungilnya tertutupi oleh beberapa penonton lain di depannya. Membuat pandangannya kepada Chanyeol menjadi tersamarkan.

Cukup banyak yang melihat permainan basket kali ini, sekalipun permainan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, Sehun dan Yifan itu hanyalah sekedar permainan biasa setelah pulang sekolah. Bukan ekstra kulikuler juga, meski ketiga lelaki tampan itu sama-sama mengikuti ekstra kulikuler basket. Ekstra kulikuler basket dilaksanakan setiap hari rabu dan kamis, sedangkan ini adalah hari jumat.

Yah, ayolah. Mungkin tidak penting untuk menonton permainan biasa ketiga lelaki itu. Tapi siapa, _sih_ , yang bisa mengabaikan pesona ketiga lelaki yang masuk ke dalam lelaki populer di sekolah ini? Baekhyun sama saja dengan para perempuan yang juga menonton permainan basket ini, tidak bisa mengabaikan itu. Bukan, bukan ketiganya. Hanya seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hey." Baekhyun menoleh secara refleks ketika merasakan pundaknya ditepuk oleh seseorang, dan Baekhyun mendapati sahabatnya Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum tipis ke arah Kyungsoo. "Masih di sini? Biasanya kau langsung pulang."

Bahu Kyungsoo terangkat, cuek. "Tadinya aku berpikiran untuk pulang, tapi melihatmu duduk sendirian di sini, aku jadi berhasrat menemani. Toh, hari ini aku tidak memiliki jadwal apapun setelah pulang sekolah."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, dan Kyungsoo mengalihkan tatapannya ke lapangan basket. "Lagi-lagi Park Chanyeol?"

Sebuah ringisan tercetak di bibir Baekhyun. Sudut mata Baekhyun menangkap Chanyeol dan ia berujar. "Yeah, begitulah. Lagipula aku hanya bisa menatapnya lama-lama di saat seperti ini, karena kalau aku menatapnya di saat-saat lain dan jika ada orang memergokiku, orang-orang mungkin akan mengiraku seorang maniak."

Ucapan Baekhyun berakhir dengan dengusan lemah dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk terkekeh. "Kupikir kau memang maniak Park Chanyeol?"

"Diamlah—ugh, astaga Chanyeol terlihat seksi." Tatapan Baekhyun kemudian benar-benar kembali terfokus kepada Chanyeol yang sedang terduduk di tengah-tengah lapangan, ditemani Sehun dan Yifan di sisi lainnya. Mulut Chanyeol terbuka kecil, dan bahunya naik-turun menandakan ia sedang kelelahan. Keringat membasahi rambut Chanyeol dan sisi kepala Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun sukses tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyeringai dan hampir saja meneteskan air liurnya. Tapi itu tidak terjadi setelah Kyungsoo bergerak untuk menempeleng kepala Baekhyun.

"Yak!" Baekhyun berseru dengan bibir bawah yang maju. Suaranya keras sekali sampai-sampai mungkin saja seisi lapangan beserta penontonnya mendengar seruan Baekhyun. Dan semakin sial untuk Kyungsoo yang duduk di samping Baekhyun, karena seruan Baekhyun membuat telinganya berdengung dan tangan Kyungsoo tergerak untuk mengusap kedua telinganya.

"Sialan, kau Baek. Tidak perlu berteriak, bodoh!" Kyungsoo balas berteriak meskipun teriakannya tidak sekeras seruan Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdecak sebal. "Siapa suruh kau menggangguku?!"

"Aku hanya mencegahmu untuk tidak meneteskan air liurmu, bodoh! Kau benar-benar maniak Chanyeol, tidak diragukan lagi. Ugh, apa yang seksi dari keringat menjijikkan yang hinggap di tubuhnya, hah?" Cerocos Kyungsoo, tidak peduli kalau-kalau ucapannya mungkin saja didengar banyak orang atau bahkan sampai ke Chanyeol sendiri yang masih di tengah lapangan bersama Sehun dan Yifan. Tidak peduli kalau ia mungkin saja menjatuhkan image Baekhyun kepada orang banyak.

Baekhyun mendengus, tapi ia memilih tidak menjawab karena ia tahu menghadapi Kyungsoo yang seperti itu hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja. Jadi ia memilih untuk kembali menatap Chanyeol, tapi, hey—tidakkah Chanyeol sedang menatap ke arahnya?

Tidak.

Tidak mungkin.

Ugh.

Lihat tatapan matanya itu.

Seolah menembus mata Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merasa akan pingsan sebentar lagi.

Err—hiperbola, ah!

Tapi tatapan mereka terputus ketika Chanyeol menoleh dan Baekhyun mendapati seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil—tapi masih mungil dirinya, sial—menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin. Sehun dan Yifan yang sebelumnya berada di sisi Chanyeol kini sudah entah kemana. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya, menerima uluran botol air mineral itu kemudian melangkah pergi dengan sebelah tangannya merangkul pundak lelaki mungil di sampingnya.

Di tempatnya Baekhyun menggeram.

Tidak salah lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar mengenal namja mungil itu. Namanya Luhan, murid pindahan dari China yang juga sekelas dengannya dan Chanyeol. Yang sejak hari pertama sekolahnya sudah mendekati Chanyeol dan bahkan mengekor kemanapun Chanyeol pergi, sampai ikut ekstra kulikuler yang sama dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berasap—dia cemburu.

Tapi pada akhirnya Baekhyun hanya diam dan menurut ketika Kyungsoo menyeretnya keluar lapangan dan mengajaknya pulang.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berakhir dengan berguling-gulingan di atas kasur malam sabtunya. Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya ingin pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, akhirnya terpaksa terdampar di kamar Baekhyun juga dan menatap sebal ke arah Baekhyun yang uring-uringan itu. Baju, seragam, dan buku pelajarannya untuk hari sabtu sudah dikirimkan oleh sopirnya barusan, jadi ia tidak kerepotan mencari pakaian di rumah Baekhyun.

Ini semua gara-gara Baekhyun dan setelah Kyungsoo dengan setengah hati menemani Baekhyun, Baekhyun membiarkannya seperti orang sinting yang menatapnya berguling-gulingan di atas kasur, Sahabat idiot.

"Serius, Byun Baekhyun. Kalau kau memaksaku menginap di rumahmu untuk melihatmu uring-uringan, aku lebih memilih terjun dari balkon kamarmu dan mati malam ini juga." Geram Kyungsoo dan memutar bola matanya. Baekhyun berhenti berguling-gulingan dan bangkit terduduk, menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sayu dan rambut berantakan.

Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, Kyungsoo tidak akan terangsang. Lagipula wajah berantakan layaknya rakyat jelata yang tertimpuk barang bekas begitu, tidak ada seksinya sama sekali. Masih lebih seksi Jongin yang berpeluh keringat setelah dance—err, apa?

"Kyunggg, kau tidak mengerti perasaanku. Ugh, menyebalkan." Kedua tangan Baekhyun terangkat, mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan hingga rambutnya semakin acak-acakan seolah-olah ia dinobatkan menjadi makhluk Tuhan paling sial seumur hidup. Tch.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar, kemudian kembali berujar. "Aku tidak tahu perasaanmu karena kau tidak cerita, bodoh. Makanya cerita."

"Baiklah, baiklah," Baekhyun beranjak untuk duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjang, dan Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya duduk di sofa kamar Baekhyun beranjak untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun di atas kasur. Baekhyun melirik sekilas, memastikan Kyungsoo dalam posisi siap untuk mendengarkan dan ia mulai membuka mulutnya. "Kau tahu Luhan teman sekelas kita itu, kan? Aku memerhatikannya sejak awal kalau dia mendekati Chanyeol, bahkan dia sampai rela mengekori Chanyeol kemana-mana dan mengikuti ekstra kulikuler yang sama seperti Chanyeol. Basket, band, ugh."

Hembusan nafas keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Terkadang Baekhyun memang kekanakan, seperti ini. Meskipun yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar juga, tetapi ada kalanya Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Dan kalau sudah seperti ini, lagi-lagi Kyungsoo yang harus memberi masukan.

Aih, Baekhyun benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti konsultasi cinta.

"Begini, Baek," Kyungsoo berujar, nada suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih serius. "setiap orang berhak menyukai dan disukai. Dan kau tidak bisa menuntut hak itu, Baekhyun. Lagipula juga kau bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Ketika kau merasa cemburu, kau harus bisa menahannya. Memang sulit, tapi itu jalan terbaik yang harus bisa kau lakukan. Luhan berhak menyukai Chanyeol, dan mendekati Chanyeol dengan caranya. Chanyeol juga berhak saja didekati Luhan dan kau tidak bisa menuntutnya, karena kau bukan siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Setidaknya selama Chanyeol masih biasa-biasa saja dengan Luhan dan memperlakukan Luhan layaknya teman kepada teman, kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Anggap saja Luhan adalah teman biasa bagi Chanyeol yang seperti Sehun dan Yifan. Sehun dan Yifan juga mengikuti ekstra kulikuler yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan mereka juga dekat dengan Chanyeol, bukan? Tapi semua orang tahu mereka bersahabat. Nah, untuk sekarang ini, cobalah untuk menganggap Luhan seperti Sehun dan Yifan, bukan sebagai sainganmu untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol."

"Ugh, kau harus tahu betapa aku mencintaimu, Kyung." Ujar Baekhyun dengan mata memerah. Seperti biasa, hiperbola. Dan Kyungsoo membiarkan ketika Baekhyun mengulurkan lengannya untuk memeluknya erat-erat. "Terima kasih, Kyungsoo."

"Hm, sama-sama."

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintai Kim Jongin—aw! Sakit, Baek!"

Dan Baekhyun tertawa seiring dengan keceriaannya yang kembali ketika melihat wajah sebal Kyungsoo setelah Baekhyun mencubit pinggang Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Aish, Mr. Park sialan." Gumam Baekhyun sambil melangkah keluar ruang kelasnya, diikuti Kyungsoo, Yixing, dan juga Chanyeol. Ini terjadi karena mereka sama-sama tidak membawa tugas dari Mr. Park. Guru bahasa itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Baekhyun tidak membawa tugasnya karena ia memang tidak mengerjakan—ia lupa dan the hell tadi malam ia terlalu sibuk bermain dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak membawa tugas karena ternyata sopirnya kemarin tidak membawa buku tulis di mana Kyungsoo mengerjakan tugasnya di situ. Chanyeol tidak membawa tugasnya karena ia sudah mengerjakan, tetapi bukunya hilang tiba-tiba—ini bukan tipu dan biasanya itu terjadi karena bukunya dicuri oleh Sehun atau Jongin dan mereka dengan santainya menyalin jawaban Chanyeol tanpa mengembalikan bukunya kembali pada Chanyeol. Lalu Yixing sendiri, sama seperti Baekhyun, tidak mengerjakan. Tetapi Yixing memiliki alasan kalau ibunya sedang sakit sehingga ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi ibunya sampai melupakan tugas bahasa itu.

Mereka berempat berakhir di perpustakaan. Tugas bahasa yang mereka dapat yaitu membuat teks ulasan dari sebuah novel, dan Mr. Park tidak mau tahu pokoknya mereka harus mengerjakan tugas tersebut sekarang juga di perpustakaan sambil meminjam novel di perpustakaan. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Baekhyun berpencar bersama Kyungsoo ke rak bagian tiga, Chanyeol ke rak bagian lima, dan Yixing ke rak bagian dua. Setelah tiga menit berjalan, Baekhyun bersama Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu mnemukan novel mereka dan mereka memilih duduk di meja perpustakaan yang dekat dengan jendela, sedikit terpencil ke belakang dan dekat dengan rak bagian enam.

"Ugh, kalau saja aku tidak menginap di rumahmu tadi malam, Baek." Erang Kyungsoo meratapi nasibnya, dan Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. "Hey! Kau juga menikmati rumahku, Kyungsoo. Jadi diam, terima nasibmu, dan kerjakan."

"Dasar. Masih bagus juga tadi malam aku mendengarkan curhatanmu." Dengus Kyungsoo sambil menuliskan kalimat di kertas folio yang tadi diberikan Mr. Park. Baekhyun berdecak, tetapi tidak menanggapi sampai akhirnya Kyungsoo mendongak dan menatap Baekhyun. "Hey, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menghentikan acara menulisnya dan mendongak juga. "Apa?"

Sebuah dehaman keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya sedikit maju agar semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun. "Aku memikirkan ini tadi malam. Dan kupikir ini bisa menjadi alternatif untuk masalahmu."

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Begini," Kyungsoo berujar serius, mengabaikan Yixing yang duduk di sebrang meja mereka. _Ah, masa bodoh. Paling juga Yixing tidak mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan dengan Baekhyun_. "kalau kau memang tidak cukup baik untuk mengontrol kecemburuanmu dengan Luhan dan berujung dengan sakit hati terus menerus, mungkin ini bisa jadi alternatif. Aku sudah memintakan daftar dari Yifan tentang tipe ideal Chanyeol—"

Kening Baekhyun berkerut sementara Kyungsoo tanpa peduli kepergok penjaga perpustakaan, mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tipe ideal Chanyeol?"

"Ya," Kyungsoo bergumam pelan dan tersenyum tipis ketika akhirnya menemukan daftarnya di notes ponselnya. "kau pasti tahu kalau Chanyeol itu gay. Jadi, tipe idealnya adalah lelaki yang manis, sopan, bisa memainkan gitar, bass, ataupun drum, bisa menyanyi, atletis, lembut, tidak cengeng, tidak hiperbola. Kalau kau bisa merubah sifatmu hingga menjadi tipe ideal Chanyeol, mungkin saja Chanyeol akan mendekatimu."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, dan ia menggelengken kepalanya. "Tidak perlu, Kyungsoo."

Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa saat, memfokuskan pandangannya pada Baekhyun dan dahinya berkerut. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah sendu yang dewasa dan suara yang juga dewasa. Kyungsoo tidak melebih-lebihkan, ini kenyataan.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu." Ujar Baekhyun lagi, suaranya memantap. Kyungsoo semakin mengernyit. "Tapi, kenapa?"

"Aku mungkin manis, tapi aku tidak sopan dan terkesan urakan. Aku juga tidak bisa bermain gitar, bass, ataupun drum dengan gentle-nya seperti yang Chanyeol inginkan dan seperti yang Chanyeol bisa lakukan. Kemampuanku dalam bidang musik hanya bermain piano dan bernyanyi. Aku tidak atletis, kau tahu sendiri aku benci olahraga apapun. Aku tidak lembut dan bersikap dewasa, aku juga hiperbola dan mudah menangis. Sifatku hanya dua per sembilan dari tipe ideal yang Chanyeol inginkan. Tapi inilah aku. Aku bukan Luhan yang memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti Chanyeol kemanapun, mengikuti ekstra kulikuler yang sama dengan Chanyeol dan sok gentle padahal kenyataannya tidak bisa. Aku hanya ingin jadi diriku sendiri; aku hanya ingin Chanyeol melihatku apa adanya. Kalau Chanyeol tidak menyukaiku yang seperti ini, ya sudah. Aku tidak akan memaksakannya. Dan juga..."

Senyum Baekhyun melebar, tapi tidak menjadi senyuman idiot yang biasa Kyungsoo lihat. Ini adalah senyuman terlembut dan terdewasa milik Baekhyun yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat. Dan Baekhyun berujar.

" _I_ _would rather not be loved than being somebody else_ "

Kyungsoo ikut menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman seiring dengan dirinya yang menyadari; mencintai Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun menjadi dewasa.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sibuk berbicara, mengabaikan Yixing yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa di meja sebrang, tapi mereka melupakan eksistensi Chanyeol di perpustakaan itu.

Mereka tidak sempat untuk menyadari, bahwa Chanyeol sedari tadi mendengarkan mereka di balik rak bagian lima.

Mereka lebih tidak menyadari lagi jika seorang Park Chanyeol bisa tersenyum di dalam perpustakaan.

.

.

.

"Hah, akhirnya bel pulang sekolah berbunyi juga." Desah Baekhyun dengan lega, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di bangkunya. Kyungsoo di sebelahnya ikut mendesah lega, merenggangkan otot-otornya. "Yeah, akhirnya kita bisa bersantai, besok minggu, indahnya dunia."

Baekhyun terkekeh, kemudian mengedarkan tatapannya pada penjuru kelas. "Hey, tumben sekali kelas ini sepi. Biasanya hari sabtu seperti ini mereka semua berkumpul di sini."

"Entahlah," Gumam Kyungsoo, sedikit bingung juga, tapi rasa bingung dan heran itu menghilang ketika teman-teman sekelas merea berbondong-bondong memasuki kelas, dipimpin dengan Jongin yang masuk terlebih dahulu dengan gitar di tangannya. "Hoy, Baek!"

Senyuman Baekhyun melebar dan sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk balik menyapa Jongin yang kini sudah berdiri di dekat bangkunya. "Yo!"

Tatapan Jongin beralih pada Kyungsoo dan raut wajahnya berubah manis—menjijikkan bagi Baekhyun. "Hai, sayangku."

Dan untung saja Kyungsoo sependapat dengan Baekhyun sehingga Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi orang sedang muntah. "Ewh, Jongin."

Jongin cemberut, tapi semua orang tahu ia bercanda. Dan Jongin berseru. "Ayo kita berpesta!"

Seiring dengan seruan Jongin, kini banyak orang sudah berkumpul mengelilingi meja Baekhyun, bahkan termasuk Sehun dan Yifan. Sehun mengambil kursi dan mendudukinya, lalu dengan santai Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya untuk berselonjor dan meletakkan kakinya di atas paha Sehun. Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah protes, tetapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menyeringai. "Aku penyanyi utama di sini. Aku butuh posisi nyaman untuk bernyanyi, oke? Jadi, diam."

Sehun berdecak dan memilih untuk tidak protes. Jongin sudah duduk di kursi dan memposisikan dirinya dekat dengan Baekhyun, lalu murid-murid lainnya mengelilingi mereka. Ada yang sampai duduk di atas meja karena malas menggeret kursi.

Dan inilah ritual mereka setiap sabtu—menyanyi bersama.

Jongin mulai menggenjreng gitar untuk memulai intro, dan Baekhyun tertegun sejenak. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menggeleng pelan, dan mulai bernyanyi, bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan murid-murid lainnya.

 ** _I like your smile_**

 ** _I like your vibe_**

 ** _I like your sty-yle_**

 ** _But that's not why I love you_**

Ini adalah lagu yang biasanya Baekhyun setel untuk mengingat Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar dan mencoba menikmati lagunya, meski mereka semua bernyanyi tidak dengan suara yang bagus, begitu juga Baekhyun. Meski pada kenyataannya Baekhyun dan sebagian besar murid lainnya bersuara merdu, tapi ritual bernyanyi setiap sabtu ini adalah pengecualian untuk bernyanyi merdu. Mereka semua bernyanyi dengan suara aneh, melengking, suara orang tercekik, dan lain-lain. Meski absurd, tapi itulah yang mereka nikmati.

 ** _And I, I like the way_**

 ** _You're such a sta-ar_**

 ** _But that's not why I love you_**

Sesekali Baekhyun tertawa ketika mendapati suara teman-temannya yang aneh di beberapa bagian, atau bahkan menertawai dirinya sendiri karena suara yang ia hasilkan begitu aneh. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak pernah bernyanyi dengan suara melengking nan aneh kecuali untuk ritual menyanyi mereka setiap sabtu yang idiot.

 ** _Hey, do you feel_**

 ** _Do you feel me?_**

 ** _Do you feel what I feel too?_**

 ** _Do you need, do you need me?_**

 ** _Do you need me?_**

Terkadang di saat ia frustasi dengan dirinya sendiri, dengan cintanya pada Chanyeol, dengan Luhan, dengan pelajaran sekolah, tugas-tugas sialan, atau sebagainya. Ritual sabtu inilah yang menghibur Baekhyun. Dengan ini Baekhyun bisa merasakan rasanya menghibur dan dihibur. Siapapun yang pertama kali mengadakan ritual pesta menyanyi hari sabtu dengan suara aneh, Baekhyun sangat-sangat berterima kasih.

 ** _You're so beautiful_**

 ** _But that's not why I love you_**

 ** _I'm not sure you know_**

 ** _That the reason I love you is you_**

 ** _Being you, just you_**

 ** _Yeah the reason I love you_**

 ** _Is all that we've been through_**

 ** _And that's why I love you_**

Tuhan.

Makin lama Baekhyun jadi terbawa perasaan sendiri menyanyi lagu ini, bahkan dengan suara absurd teman-temannya dan dirinya sendiripun tidak mampu menahan rasa terbawa perasaannya.

Jadi kangen Chanyeol. Uhuk.

 ** _I like the way you misbehave_**

 ** _When we get wasted_**

 ** _But that's not why I love you_**

 ** _And how you keep your cool when I'm complicated_**

 ** _But that's not why I love you_**

Memikirkan pemikiran bodohnya yang berkata bahwa ia rindu Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya, bernyanyi dengan suara melengking yang aneh, wajahnya yang absurd sesuai dengan suaranya, kaki yang serampangan diselonjorkan di atas paha tak bersalah Sehun. Benar-benar urakan. Dan saking menikmati lagunya, Baekhyun tidak menyadari jika gerombolan di sekelilingnya itu terpecah di satu bagian, membuat sebuah jalan yang kemudian dilewati oleh seorang lelaki tampan dengan tinggi badan yang sedikit kelewat batas itu.

Sadar-sadar adalah ketika Baekhyun membuka matanya saat Chanyeol menyentuh tengkuknya. Nyanyian Baekhyun terhenti seiring dengan dirinya yang terkejut, tapi teman-temannya sama sekali tidak menghentikan nyanyian dengan suara absurdnya.

Dan Baekhyun benar-benar malu setengah mati harus berhadapan dengan Chanyeol di saat-saat dia menjadi urakan seperti ini.

Tapi Chanyeol tidak peduli. Tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang urakan, tidak peduli dengan suara absurd Baekhyun, tidak peduli dengan wajah idiot Baekhyun yang sedang bernyanyi absurd, tidak peduli dengan kaki Baekhyun yang secara kurang ajarnya dinaikkan ke atas paha tak bersalah milik Sehun.

Yang Chanyeol pedulikan adalah bagaimana ia tidak membiarkan Baekhyun berbicara dan menundukkan badannya hanya untuk menjangkau bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan bibirnya.

Otak Baekhyun terasa kosong di saat itu juga, dan lagu I Love You milik Avril Lavigne yang dinyanyikan secara absurd oleh teman-temannya itu menjadi backsound ciuman pertamanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan ia berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun, tersenyum tulus pada Baekhyun dan senyuman itu adalah senyuman tertampan yang pernah Chanyeol tunjukkan. " _I_ _would rather not be loved than being somebody else_ , hum?"

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap. "K-kau..."

"Dengar, Baek," Chanyeol mengusap puncak kepala Baehyun seolah Baekhyun adalah seorang puppy. "Aku menyukaimu yang tidak sopan dan urakan. Menyukaimu yang tidak bisa bermain gitar, bass, ataupun drum. Menyukaimu yang tidak atletis dan membenci olahraga. Menyukaimu yang tidak bisa bersikap lembut dan dewasa. Menyukaimu yang hiperbola dan mudah menangis. Persetan dengan tipe idealku, Byun Baekhyun. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah kau yang tidak memiliki apa-apa untuk kau banggakan, tapi kau mencintaiku luar-dalam dan tidak memaksakan kehendak untuk aku membalas perasaanmu. Karena semua itu, kau mendapat jawabannya, sekarang juga, bahwa aku mencintaimu. Apa adanya."

Baekhyun benar-benar speechless; sama sekali tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dan Chanyeol balik menatapnya, membuat Baekhyun hanyut dalam hazel Chanyeol yang selalu Baekhyun sukai. Tatapan Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya terbius sampai-sampai ia tidak yakin apakah Chanyeol baru saja berbicara.

"Kau seribu kali lebih baik dari Luhan versi manapun."

Dan Baekhyun tahu ketika Chanyeol memintanya untuk jadi kekasihnya, yang ia perlukan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun menang tanpa memaksakan apapun.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

Yeaaaaaaah.

Seperti itulah

I would rather not be loved than being somebody else.

Yeah.

Kalimat buatan sendiri loh ;")

Gaada yang spesial, sih... Tapi yah, saya cukup bangga buat bikin quotes itu/?

Gak banyak bacot deh,

Review, please?(:

xoxo,

baekfrappe.


End file.
